poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Igor
Igor is a new member of the Pound Puppies who will make a debut in a remake of the TV Series. Appearance Igor is a Transylvanian Hound with brown and tan fur. He wears a green shirt, a gray jacket over it, glasses, and blue pants. Personality Igor loves to play harmless pratical jokes on his friends. He speaks in a Hungarian accent. Since he first met Bright Eyes, he developed a huge crush on her. Igor's favorite hobby is playing pratical jokes and reading. One of Igor's most recurring jokes is when he tells someone to close or cover their eyes. After doing so, they ask "Now, what?" and Igor says "Dark, isn't it?". Despite his comedic and eccentric nature, Igor is a kind puppy at heart. Igor knows when his practical jokes go too far, like the time he drew a mustache on Katrina's face and stuffing a droplet of Ghost Pepper in Catgut's mouth. Of course, he can also speak his mind in inopportune times and has visions of marrying Bright Eyes, which one time led to him blurting out that he wanted to marry her. Thinking he might have a cat's heart, Igor purrs and plays with balls of yarn like a cat, and is a big brother figure to Whopper. When it comes to Whopper, Igor will be highly protective of him and shame those who attack Whopper physically, mentally, and/or emotionally. Despite it, Igor is easily turned off by Whopper's tall tales. He sometimes gets his fellow pups names wrong, like when he calls Howler "Howitzer", Whopper "Whammy", and Vigor "Vito" until Igor, Come Home Part 3: Igor's Heart of Kindness, except a few like the Stoneheart Clan. Igor also does strange things whenever he sees Bright Eyes, like when he checks her pulse by placing his paw on her neck or pressing buttons with his feet. Igor doesn't mind Dumbo and finds his stupidity amusing. Deep down, Igor is a troubled young pup and despises his father, Vladimir, because he thought wouldn't pay additional money for a heart transplant, making Igor think his dad only cares about money. However, Igor's mother, Sonia, who wouldn't want her twin child dying, used Vladimir's money to pay for the operation, unaware for Vladimir. Whenever Igor is in distress, he emits a high pitch screech like a cat. Unlike most of the older pups, he is lenient to most things. Igor's favorite snack is bacon bars. Of all the web videos he's made, his favorite is "The Box". Despite his kind heart, he can sometimes make harmless, but silly jokes. Abilities Igor has an uncanny ability at planning harmless pranks and practical jokes and has an almost-perfect ability to paint drawings. Unknown to the rest of the gang, (except Whopper) Igor dons a green trench coat and fedora to assume a hero identity known as the Chartreuse Crusader and has a great intelligence surpassing an architect. Because he believes he has a cat's heart, Igor possesses the ability to speak to cats who can't be communicated with Puppy Power. Igor is also a good comedy writer and actor, as shown when he and Vigor make web videos. Igor has a crude style of fighting against his enemies, like Katrina. He also uses pranks to fight back. Igor also has cat-like abilities, mostly purring to Bright Eyes. He can also check a kitten, puppy, or human's heart pulses to say if they're telling the truth or not. Like his brother, Vigor, Igor volunteers to help Howler with making inventions. Outfits (Usual) Black Sweater Jacket with a Green Shirt (with an Indigo 88) under it. and Azure Pants. (Adventurer) Green Short-Sleeve shirt with the word "Joker", goggles around his neck, Green Pants. (Big Paw Movie) Indigo Short-Sleeve shirt and Pants, Blue Beret, and his glasses are on his nose and a Beatnik Personality. (Pound Puppies 2) Same Jacket, red pants, and large glasses. Trivia Igor is a fan made character created by CartoonLover and Rigsrigsrigs10918. His design is inspired by Ozzy Osbourn. His full name is Igor Strayvinski. Category:What If's Category:Dogs Category:Pound Puppies Category:Heroes Category:Fan made Characters Category:Hungarian Hounds Category:Children Category:Male Characters Category:Lovers Category:Siblings Category:Geniuses